


Fuck

by MotherFuckingSorcery



Category: The 10 Year Plan (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherFuckingSorcery/pseuds/MotherFuckingSorcery
Summary: This isn't finished but I'm probs not gonna finish it so sorry





	Fuck

Myles pushed his drink around on the counter. A hand circled his shoulder.

"Hey," said the stranger, " Buy you a drink? You don't appear to be enjoying yours very much."

Myles sighed.

" Sure, I guess. Only because this one tastes of shame and regret."

The stranger laughed.

"Been there more than a few times."

" Well, my date just ditched me to make out with a gogo dancer so. It was probably my fault anyway, talking about a relationship so soon."

"With a guy you met at a gogo bar. Definitely."

Myles groaned.

"No one ever taught me how to have a one night stand."

"What did you do in college?"

"Study, mostly. Law school doesn't leave a lot of time for partying."

"Nerd."

The stranger elbowed him affectionately.

"Well, I am an expert in one night stands, if I do say so myself," said the stranger, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe you'd like to learn from the master," he continued, winking.

The lights flashed and Myles was struck by the stranger's blue eyes that flashed intensely. Myles swallowed.

"Sure," he said, surprising himself. "Why not?"

"Brody, by the way," said the stranger, holding his hand out for Myles to shake.

Myles chugged the last of his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Myles," he said, grabbing Brody's hand and shaking it firmly.

___________________

 

Brody fumbled for the light switch as he backed Myles into a wall. Myles moaned as Brody bit down on a particularly sensitive juncture at his neck.


End file.
